1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection cowl for a bar-code scanner, more especially, a bar-code scanner capable of not only obtaining a transversely linear scanning light ray with evenly left and right as well as better light ray intensity, but also saving the electric source and reducing the manufacturing cost.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, all the hand-held scanner of the prior art comprises of a light source, a convex light stick, a lens, a sensor element and a circuit board; the light ray reflected for scanning has to be transverse linear light band for efficiently and precisely reflecting the image of the transverse bar-code to a sensor element for accomplishing the objective of reading the data. In order to obtain a transverse light band with consistent brightness at every position, usually more than two light sources are arranged in the rear aspect of the convex light stick for direct reflection; however, since this kind of structure has more than two luminous element of light-emitting diode (LED), it naturally increases the parts cost and electricity consumption; in addition, it tends to cause the problem of having uneven brightness on the left or the right portions, or in the central joint area of the light rays; that further influences the quality and economy of the product and really needs to be improved.
The inventor of the present invention, addressed the shortcomings of the abovementioned hand-held scanner of the prior art requiring more LED luminous elements, wasting the electric source, increasing the cost, the uneven intensity of the various portions of the light band, researched and developed discreetly as well as based on the experience gained from engaging in this industrial field for many years, finally invented a reflection cowl for bar-code scanner.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reflection cowl for a bar-code scanner to be disposed in the rear aspect of a light-emitting diode (LED) luminous element for reflecting two strands of light sources reflected through the convex light stick from the two sides of the said LED luminous element; additionally, the said distribution function of the reflected light distribute the reflected light source evenly on the convex light stick for further obtaining the best reflective effect of the transverse light band.
For achieving the above objectives, the present invention of a reflection cowl for a bar-code scanner comprises at least a light source, a convex light stick, a lens, a sensor element and a circuit board; the feature thereof is that the light source wherein is a luminous element of mono light-emitting diode (LED) with a reflection cowl disposed in the rear aspect thereof; the said reflection cowl is divided by the center line passed through the light source into a left and a right portions of reflection curved surfaces; respectively, the left and the right portions of the curved surfaces have a plurality of concaved reflection spherical surfaces; all the said reflection spherical surfaces have the function of distributing the light so as to make all the light rays reflected back from all the reflection spherical surfaces fall evenly on the convex light stick, thereby adjusting the curvature of the reflection cowl further adjusts the left and the right distribution areas of the reflected light, that means, evenly distributes the brightness at the center and on the side rim thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention has a LED luminous element disposed at the center in the rear aspect of the convex light stick to shine onto the reflection curved surfaces on the left and right portions of the reflection cowl; then a plurality of reflection spherical surfaces reflect evenly to the convex light stick for preventing the problem of having different brightness on the left and the right side rims and to reduce the problem of having uneven brightness of the light rays at the central joint area caused by the light source accomplished by more than two LED luminous elements and to save more electricity than the structure with multiple LED luminous elements of the prior art.
In order to enable a further understanding of the mentioned structure and effectiveness of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.